Beautiful Love
by LilRed29621
Summary: A oneshot on how Trish and Dez getting together affected Austin and Ally's relationship. (: -Leaning her head on Austin's head, Ally whispered the three words that would always make him feel giddy when it came from her. The three words that would make his day for years and years after this moment, even when he was an old man and so very fragile. "I love you, Austin Monica Moon." -


**Hey Guys! Just a little Auslly oneshot that I've had up my sleeve. (: - Involves Trez, too :P And yes, it is a good bit of Trez at first, but it will eventually come to Auslly. I'm not even a big shipper of Trez(though they are cute together), just thought I would mix it up a bit. Not many Trez fanfics out there.. Poor Trez shippers :( So I'm gonna... please them. Or at least try to. :-)**

**(Haven't wrote a story, so most of you guys don't know me. But I have reviewed on a lot of stories XD)**

Austin and Ally stood in front of Dez and Trish, wide eyed. This was weird. Strange. Not even yesterday had they been at each other's throat, though here they were now. Making out.

It didn't disgust Austin. He actually found it quite cute that they had found each other in this predicament. For the past year, the pair had bickered constantly; from Trish mocking Dez to him unknowingly 'annoying' her. Austin and Ally always watched the pair with amused eyes, drinking in the scene as if it were a comedy. They never expected them to be together. In fact, the one time they thought they were together, they couldn't even comprehend the concept. Shaking in disgust. And after that, the duo had watched Dez and Tish, half expecting them to start making out at any moment. To say that the misunderstanding had made them weary was an understatement.

But never did they expect to walk in on them passionately kissing on the sofa of the practice room.

Austin and Ally were walking up the stairs, arguing about the existence of Zebras.

"Austin. How many times do I have to tell you? Zebras are real."

"Ally. How many times do I have to tell _you_? Zebras are not real."

A sigh.

"Then how are there pictures all around the world of them?"

"Obviously photo shopped."

"What about Zoos?"

"Costume."

"How can you possib-"

That is where they froze, absolutely petrified of being dillusional or something of the sorts. Just to be sure, Ally leaned in towards Austin and whispered, "You see them too, right?"

All Austin could do was nod, not diverting his eyes from the embracing couple.

A&A-A&A-A&A-A&A-A&A

Austin cleared his throat. Tirsh and Dez broke apart immediately, growing shades of dark crimson.

"What's going on here?" Ally asked in a stern/mock voice, folding her arms across her chest.

"I-uh. We were-uh. Ya kn-" However Trish couldn't finish her jumble of mixed up words, for Dez had already beat her to it.

"We got together."

Austin chuckled while Ally rolled her eyes, smiling. "Obviously," she stated, making sure to put her 'No Duh!' tone out there.

Trish blushed while Dez cocked his head. "Then why'd you ask?"

Dez was immediatly crying out in pain. "What was that for?!"

Austin smiled at his friends. Them being together was definately wierd, but he couldn't stop the romantic part of him swelling up at this. They were so adorably cute. Yes, a little dangerous, but cute all the same. He glanced at Ally, her brunnete/ombre hair falling over her shoulders in a graceful like manner as she studied her friends, an I-Just-Love-Love smile playing on her lips. His insides tingled.

Austin didn't know when he developed a love for his best friend Ally Dawson. Or maybe he did. It might have been when Ally helped him plan his date for Kira a couple of months ago, looking into her chocolate brown orbs, melting in them. Or maybe when he danced with her at Trish's Quinceanera, getting butterflies just holding her delicate figure in his arms. Possibly the first time they hugged, smelling in her sweet vanilla/strawberry scent, getting lightheaded just being near her.

Either way, he was head over heels for his beautiful best friend/songwriter.

A&A-A&A-A&A-A&A

Austin and Ally were at Mini's, sitting in the barstools they had set up there.

They had left Sonic Boom ten minutes ago, leaving Trish and Dez alone for a while. Or as Ally called it, "Their Happy Couple Time".

To be honest, Austin was quite surprised that she was taking this so well.

In fact, it was all she could talk about.

_They are so adorable!  
How do you think it happened?  
I should plan their wedding!_

"Slow down there, Ally," the exasperated blonde stated as he slumped in his chair, exhausted from even trying to comprehend what this girl was saying. And plus, weddings? What was she? The oracle teller or something?

"Why are you so excited about this anyway?" He asked, genuinly curious. "Don't you think it's... weird?"

Ally stared at him for a moment, a blank expression on her face. Completely nothing to go off by.

"Well of course I think it's weird, Austin," she finally said softly, staring into his golden-brown flecked irises. "But I have to push past that and go with it if it makes my best friends happy. And plus, we all kind of saw it coming. I'm just happy Trish has a guy figure in her life that she can receive comfort from. Every girl can't be independed like that, only needing her girl friends," she explained with a chuckle.

Austin smiled, no matter how dorky Ally could be, she still had that big heart that gave everyone chances, even people like Trent. She could still understand problems in the most evil people. She could still give anyone advice and make even the glummest smile.

That was just how Ally D. worked.

"Austin?" She asked timidly, searching his eyes for something he couldn't decipher. Only now did Austin realize he was staring into her beautiful, oh so inticing brown eyes, and leaning in.

Without even thinking Ally leaned in, too. She always loved Austin, from the first day their hands brushed on the piano, creating those wonderful sparks that never got old. Even if she didn't realize it. The big eye opener for Ally was the day she helped Austin plan his "perfect date" with Kira(who moved to New York a few days later for the music school Ally had rejected). It was just staring into his big, warm brown eyes. The electrical charge you could see move through them. The love they brought.

The feeling of it all completely engulfed her, forcing her to realize her feelings. Forcing her to watch Austin be happy with another girl (even if it was for a couple days); hurting. Jealousy and sadness had raged into her heart, though she would never admit it. She was just hoping for that one chance to be with Austin, that one chance to feel him against her, feel his lips on her.

And she was finally getting that chance.

Their lips met in the middle, creating a perfect symphony. Austin stood up and pulled Ally to his chest, wrapping his arms around her while Ally fiddled with hair at the nape of his neck.

It was all they had ever dreamed.

The emotions surging back and forth, creating words that couldn't ever be spoken. The tingly feeling that spread all the way down their spine, entering them into a world of their own. The complete joy of it all, warming up their hearts and forcing their love wider, creating a safe paradise.

They never wanted to leave.

Though after a minute or so, they remembered that element called oxygen. Ya know, the one that's necessary for your survival?

Leaning her head on Austin's head, Ally whispered the three words that would always make him feel giddy when it came from her. The three words that would make his day for years and years after this moment, even when he was an old man and so very fragile.

"I love you, Austin Monica Moon."

Austin sighed in complete hapiness.

"And I will always love you, too, Allyson Marie Dawson."

**This is my first piece and I'm so giddy. Haha(:**

**I really enjoyed writing this. Honestly.**

**And I want to tell you all to..**

**Stay Aussimus and Rossome!  
XD**


End file.
